Pain
by Eliwood16
Summary: Garrett is a boy who is beat by his girlfriend and her brother what will happen when he tries to leave. Murtagh also comes back to claim his old lover. Murtagh/OC R


**Pain **

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of CP'S character I only own Garrett I don't own any of the songs that appear in this story at all own there will be pain, blood, and love in this story. Saphira is the basic look-a-like of the band's lead singer of Cascada. Garrett has black hair and Green eyes.**

"**You might want to cover that bruise up with a little more make up Garrett. I don't want to look as though I beat you….too bad that is" The girl said through the veil of black hair. "You're never the one who…" Garrett began to say then was slapped by the girl and told "Don't get so high and mighty on me now just remember who gives you shelter and a life. Do you understand me?" "Yes, Arya I understand you I just don't understand why you let him beat me whenever you get mad at me. Can I go now to go see Eragon and Saphira?" Garrett asked then was slapped again. "That was for understanding and then saying you don't understand me for my actions, I don't need a reason dear…You can go to see your friends and be back by eleven-fifty-nine not twelve o'clock or eleven-fifty-nine and one second, do you understand? Garrett if you stay at your family's house, that being Saphira's you better call and keep that bruise hidden. "I think I will stay at my sister's house tonight Arya." Garrett said walking out the door. Arya watched him go to his car and pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number and waited till someone picked up "Yep, his is gone I want you to watch him and make sure his is not ratting us out we could be in trouble for this Thorn."**

**In The Car**

**Garrett pulled out his phone and dialed Saphira's number and started to tear up a little then someone answered. "Hello, Garrett how are you Big Brother you coming to get us? We really missed you…Garrett you there." Garrett wiped the tear away and answered "Yeah tell Eragon to be ready this time so we are not fifteen minutes late again." "Yeah I told him that, oh yeah and guess what I did it I am bringing an old friend of yours to see you and I dyed streaks of blue in my hair." Saphira said laughing at Eragon fall trying to pull up his pants. "Who is it? And what was that thud…Eragon I am guess and I am sure the blue looks nice in your blonde hair." Garrett said pulling up to her house and getting out of the car he saw the front door open and he said in the phone "Hold on Saphira there is this crazy girl running out of her house at me ah!!! He screamed and was tackled by by the little blonde who helped him up and laughed and said "Let's go in for a little he just needs to find a shirt." "I thought I told you tell him to be ready…but anything for you." Garrett said being pulled into the house then he watched Saphira take a double take at his face then pulled him into a better light then a man's voice said "Well aren't you just good looking from behind Garrett." Garrett went to turn around and Saphira laughed and held Garrett in place said "Wait before he sees I have to clean his face he got some dirt on it from when I tackled him to the ground." Saphira pulled him to the bathroom and shut the door and glared at him. "Saphira please don't do this." Garrett said looking in the mirror and pulled out a compact from his pocket and fixing the smudge on his face from where his tear had smeared the makeup showing a bruise. "Who did it Garrett? Did she do it to you?" Saphira turned him and fixed the makeup on his face. "No she didn't but her friend did. The hand prints on my cheek that is her." Garrett said looking in the mirror adding a liquid over the makeup making it look like his real skin. "She let Thorn hit you again she is a coward tell her next time she does it you're going to let me tear her to pieces! You can't go back to her if you do I'll break your legs and keep you here like in that movie 'Misery'!" Saphira said squishing a bath ball and squirting the soap on the wall then laughing at a memory. "Well thank you Saphira but I am not going back I have a suitcase in my car she didn't know I packed and took half of our money I am still a model so I have that for a fall back though she could ruin me possibly. You remember how we used to put those under the nanny and she would break them and then have to change and we would have the house till she got back. Who was that in the house I didn't get to see him he sounded familiar." Garrett said smiling at Saphira who lead him out the bathroom to a surprised Eragon sitting outside the door with a glass then he faked a cough and hugged Garrett then said walking to the kitchen "I have to do something real quick so wait here" Eragon walked to the kitchen and said "Hide!" and Garrett tried to run but was tripped by Saphira and she laughed. Garrett got up and walked to the kitchen and saw Eragon sitting down in a chair and acting as if nothing had happened then he walked a couple steps then two hands came around his face and then Garrett said "Saphira I know your hands." Then the man's voice said "Do you know my lips?" Saphira let go of his eyes and started laughing as Garrett opened his eyes to see a boy kissing him he knew who it was and kissed back then pulled away and hugged the boy and laughed and said "Well it is a pleasure to kiss you Murtagh." "I knew he would remember my lips and you said he would not kiss me back I felt his tongue try to back through my amazing lip lock of death." Murtagh said smiling a cheesey smile. "I didn't try to slip you tongue, don't listen to him his is stupid. So what have you been up and how is your girlfriend Murtagh?" Garrett asked in a mild tone. "Oh I am single and how is your girlfriend I heard you got Arya." Murtagh asked in the same tone. "Same here single what are you doing here are you not supposed to be at Surda taking pictures." Garrett said laughing. "Well yeah I am supposed to be out in Surda but I canceled to come see you, Saphira and Eragon. "But I really came out here for you Garrett I missed you I am sorry I left you but I had college please forgive me?" Murtagh said sitting Garrett down. "Murtagh I already forgave you…" was all Garrett could say when Murtagh closed the distance again and kissed Garrett and then Garrett heard Saphira scream "GARRETT THORN IS DESTROYING YOUR CAR CALL THE POLICE!!!"**


End file.
